1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to storage and display systems for merchandise, and more specifically to storage and display systems for decorative wristwatches.
2. Background of the Related Art
Point of sale display systems for individual wristwatches and accompanying accessories are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,677 to Kirshner (the '677 patent) discloses a wristwatch display stand for displaying a wristwatch and a novelty item. The wristwatch is attached to a cuff member. The display stand includes a base that receives both the cuff member and the novelty item.
The '677 patent serves to incorporate a novelty item into a wristwatch display stand, thereby attracting the attention of potential purchasers. However, the watch and the novelty item are generally unrelated and function independently of one another. As such, the novelty item does not accentuate the decorative aspect of the watch itself. Given that many consumers purchase wristwatches based largely, or even solely, on aesthetics, the decorative nature of a wristwatch is an important attribute that is not addressed by the '677 patent. Further, the wristwatch display stand of the '677 patent does nothing to create or promote a relationship between the novelty item and the watch.
It would be beneficial to have a point of sale display system for a wristwatch that can hold a watch and associated accessories so as to accentuate the decorative aspects of the watch. Ideally, the accessories would be capable of augmenting the appearance of the watch, and the display system would promote the relationship between the watch and any such accessories.
In addition to the discussed features, it would be beneficial for the display system to allow the watch to be viewed when not in use. As mentioned, wristwatches are often purchased based on aesthetics, and the appearance of a watch is an important quality. However, while manufacturers expend considerable effort in designing an attractive watch, after sale, its appearance can typically only be appreciated when the watch is worn. When the watch is not in use, it sits on top of a dresser or in a drawer, reducing or eliminating its visibility. As such, the decorative aspect of the watch is only appreciated for limited time.
One concept that gets around these problems is that marketed by The Swatch Group under the tradename Flik Flak Fun Treasures Collection. This product consists of a children's theme watch accompanied by a novelty storage case. The case can be used to store the watch safely and, in some versions, display the watch when not in use. Further, the cases are designed to cooperate with the theme of the watch, and in this regard often have a function other than holding/displaying the watch. For example, a watch depicting various magic tricks comes contained in a “magic box” case that asks the child to decipher a trick to remove the watch.
The interactive nature of the Swatch display case makes the product especially enjoyable for children. Further, the break from traditional packaging helps to promote sales by setting the product apart from competitors at the point of sale. However, the cases of Swatch are complicated and expensive, adding greatly to the total cost of the watch/case system. Further, they must be packaged for sale with the watch, increasing the packaging costs.
It would therefore be beneficial if the manufacturer provided an inexpensive means for displaying the watch at the point of sale, which could then be used to display the watch when it is not in use. Ideally, the system should function cooperatively with the watch to enhance enjoyment of the product, without significantly increasing cost.